Hidden Warriors
by Sandtail
Summary: "What if Starclan did this to end the clans?" Mistystar suddenly spoke, her voice soft and weary. "But instead of destroying us they…" She sighed. "I don't know anymore." Blackstar snorted in reply and put his hands behind his head closing his amber eyes thinking silently to himself. Bramblestar sighed. "We need a proper and well thought plan-." "Plan to do what? Onestar hissed.
1. Chapter 1

**New story and this time I promise to finish this story. Before the next year Christmas of course at only 30plus chapters.**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Bramblestar groaned in pain as he woke up after blacking out. "What happened?" he mumbled he put a hand to his forehead, wait what?

He looked down at his paws and let out a small yelp. Five fingers were there, a hand. He widened his eyes, how did he even know that?

He got on all fours and crawled to a shiny object. _A glass mirror _he thought in his mind. He blinked in confusion on his sudden knowledge of twolegs _human._

He looked into the mirror and sighed softly. He still had his bramble colored ears and tail even some parts of his muzzle but the rest him was all human.

"Bramblestar"

Bramblestar turned his head to his right to see a light colored female with red ears and tail. " Squirrelflight?"

"Bramblestar it's you!" she quickly ran towards him on two feet forgetting about the situation. She squeezed him in a tight hug, partly nuzzling him. " I thought I was all alone here!"

Bramblestar blinked his eyes at her. "Do know if anyone else is here?"

She nodded. "Medicine cats the other leaders and their deputies." She paused. "Why do think we're all here? And how come we know so much, is it a punishment from Starclan because f it is I-."

"I sure it's not a punishment, maybe since the battle we just um." Bramblestar fumbled, he himself didn't know what was going on. " Where are our clan mates?"

Squirrelflight gave a small whimper. " I-we can't find them not even Leafpool." She put her head on her mate's chest. " I'm sorry I'm being a mouse heart."

Bramblestar kissed her cheek in a non cat like sign of affection. " You're one of the bravest cat uh human I mean warrior I've ever seen and I'm lucky to have you ." He gently stood up. "We should go meet the other leaders." He looked into the mirror again.

He noticed he was wearing what a human would call a jacket, a bright red one to be exact while his mate was wearing a red t-shirt with a lighter red skirt.

"What ever is happening we should keep in touch with the other leaders and find the rest of our clan, even if Starclan has turned their back on us."

"Kay I'll show where the other leaders are, just upstairs…the steps that lead up, those are upstairs." Squirrelflight mewed.

Bramblestar nodded and followed her upstairs pondering questions to himself. _Has Starclan abandoned, left us for dead in the human world, at least we have the knowledge to survive._

Bramblestar suddenly came to a stop at a large door. Squirrelflight turned to him. " The deputies are in another room, they'll expect me to speak with them." She turned and left for the room on the right side.

Bramblestar sighed. "I forgot she was my deputy…oh well" he opened the door a creek to hear a low growl.

"Has the Thunderclan leader finally decided to bless us with his presence?" Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "Blackstar."

The Shadowclan leader was laying on his back on a bed his white black tipped ears sticking out through his black fedora. He stuck his black gloves into the pockets of his black leather jacket.

Bramblestar sighed. "Where are the other leaders?"

Blackstar snorted. Onestar and Mistystar went to check our surroundings; it's just you and me."

"Don't you wanna know why we're human?" Bramblestar questioned.

"Starclan." Blackstar muttered, he took his hands out of his pocket and turned on to his side on the bed clearly not wanting to converse with the former Thunderclan deputy.

As Bramblestar was about to open his mouth to question why the shadow had thought Starclan had turn them human the door creaked open. A light tone skinned tabby with a light brown vest walked in looking annoyed as heck followed by light blue lady she cat human wearing a short dress skirt with a belt around the waist.

"We can't find half our warriors! There're all gone! It's hopeless!" Onestar exclaimed. He collapsed down on a nearby couch. "It's over."

"No shit Sherlock." Blackstar mumbled.

Onestar started to growl suddenly now baring cat teeth. Mistystar sat down on a chair bowing her head silently.

Bramblestar started to back off. " I…" _ Come on now Bramblestar it's time to show some leader skills_ he gulped and stepped in-between Blackstar and Onestar. "There's till hope, if we work together like we did on the great journey."

"What if Starclan did this to end the clans?" Mistystar suddenly spoke, her voice soft and weary. "But instead of destroying us they…" She sighed. "I don't know anymore."

Blackstar snorted in reply and put his hand behind his head closing his amber eyes thinking silently to himself.

Bramblestar sighed. "We need a proper and well thought plan-."

"Plan to do what? Onestar growled. "Build our selves up and break down."

Blackstar finally opened his eyes and sat down on the bed lifting his broad shoulders up dominantly. "We don't need Starclan to guide us, the only thing they do is bring on prophecies and even then they don't help us if they could."

Bramblestar shrunk back defeated. Mistystar raised her head up, blue eyes blinking curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we should adapt." Blackstar replied gruffly.

Onestar hissed. "Why on earth would I want to be, be _this_!"

"Do you know how to turn back into a cat?" Onestar opened his jaw to speak but Blackstar cut him off. "Anyways our warriors are safe, I'm betting the as the leaders are together so are the deputies and the warriors and the queens and elders."

" I suppose we could embrace it, humans do seem to have a variety of useful gadgets." Bramblestar said approaching the idea even more. He turned to Onestar. "Onestar?"

All eyes turned too the small Windclan leader who looked defeated. "Fine. We'll find our houses and not worry about our warriors smart." He snorted and got out of the room he walked downstairs to see Ashfoot waiting at the bottom of stairs for him.

Once he was gone Bramblestar turned to Blackstar. "Whose house is this?"

"Yours" Blackstar answered and then he walked out along with Mistystar.

Bramblestar blinked to himself several times to try and understand what just happened.

" Brock?" Bramblestar turned to see Squirrelflight standing the door way. " That's your twoleg name." She blew a red hair out of her face. "That's your human name didn't the other leaders tell you. I bet they didn't."

Bramblestar smirked. "I bet you were standing at the doorway listening the whole time, what do you mean by human names?"

"We live in a world with actual humans now; we gotta blend in dumb one, I'm Sylvia you're Brock. Rowanclaw's Regan Ashfoot's Ashlee, Reedwhisker is Reid, Blackstar is Blake, Onestar is Oliver, and Mistystar is Miley. We can call each other our normal names in private though."

She kissed him on the cheek. And looked into his eyes. " Everything will be alright Bramblestar."

" I hope so Squirrelflight, I hope so."


	2. Discovery

**To all my fourth ones fans I'll update that tomorrow. It was picture day for me at school. I hate picture day. On with the story**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Bramblestar check the plane!" Bramblestar grunted as a paper airplane hit him on the head.

He growled and unfolded the paper. His eyes softened as he read the note.

_Love you_

He took a pen from his pocket and wrote a message back at his red haired mate. She giggled when she read the note and drew a small heart. Squirrelflight plopped herself on Bramblestar's lap,

"Now we're just being corny," she sighed and rose up from her husband's lap. "I'm going to bed, you coming?" she turned to him for an answer.

"I-." he started but was cut short when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants.

Squirrelflight snorted as her mate. "You'll lose your phone if it's always on vibrate." She quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and walked upstairs.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He pulled out his orange red phone and his amber eyes widened with shock and his tabby ears twitched at the caller. _Blackstar._

He pressed answer and listened to the usually proud arrogant neko. "Bramblestar I need your help!"

Bramblestar grinned. "What really but-"

"I'm not joking you fool. I found your sister-"Bramblestar winced as her heard a cracking noise.

"Blackstar are you okay? Where's Tawnypelt?" Bramblestar asked panicky. "Never mind I'll come to you. Where are you?!"

" b-behind t-the(groan) in the a-alley( heavy breathing)." Bramblestar gulped things couldn't get worse right? Then heard a two more cracks and a female scream.

"I better get back up." He mutters. He opens the door and slams it without second thought.

A loud scowl is heard from upstairs as an angry Squirrelflight approaches. "Bramblestar keep it quiet down there!" She growled as she stomped downstairs. "You left without me? I tear your ears out when you get back!"

Suddenly a small knock reached the red head's ears. She turned to face the door and slowly opened the door. "Hello whose there?' she gently asked.

A small woman was shivering outside in a small winter jacket blowing bangs out of her eyes. " Excuse me, b-but have y-you seen a woman named Tanya pelt?"

Sylvia shook her head. "Sorry no." The something hit her. The woman had a light brown tail wavering from her side to side and her voice was her sister's.

" Leafpool?"


	3. Hunting

**Sorry for taking a while to update. Well right we're hunting with Onestar.**

**Onestar**- Onestar now Oliver is well calmed cat. Since the stress of being Leader has being taken away, he's become more… relaxed and calm. When he does get upset he goes hunting rabbits to remember his clan origin and blood. His signature wear is a necklace in the shape of a deer running. He never takes it off because it reminds of Windclan. He is a bit shorter then the other leaders and quick to argue and is a bit cocky.

**Ashfoot** – A older woman, her name now Ashley was the deputy of Windclan and since she owns a small corgi she takes with her everywhere named Deputy. She's always there for Onestar when he especially needs guidance. Being the cat she is, she sometimes stereotypes clan cats/people based on there clan.

A small lean black and white rabbit twitched it's darkened black ear as it heard a noise.

"Oh crap." A voice muttered. Onestar aimed his gun higher , looking for the easy brain shot on the small creature. He placed a finger on a trigger almost ready to end it when he noticed a note stuck to the rabbits back. The rabbit was also shaking a bit.

"_He must be suffering, I'll have to end this quick before he dies slowly." _ He thought. Soon as he saw the rabbit he pulled the trigger and killed the creature.

He stood up slowly out of the plains area and went to retrieve his prey.

"You should really get a hunting dog. It would help with the retrieving and it'd find prey easier." Came a female voice. Her flashy silver bangs flew over her face as she spoke. It was hard to believe she would have retired as an elder when she was deputy of Windclan.

Onestar rolled his amber eyes. "No thanks Ashfoot but I prefer the old fashion way of hunting." "_It would be pretty nice though, but dogs have always been enemies but we are human now. Maybe I could get one later maybe Blackstar would want one too."_

He scowled at her. "What did you catch?" A smirk came upon her face.

"I went fishing instead; I caught a whole lot of salmon. I'm sure Mistystar would want it for 10 bucks!"

Onestar scowled. "You can't just do that Ashfoot. It doesn't work that way. Mistystar doesn't eat fish all the time."

Ashfoot giggled. "Watch me Ollie."

"Oliver! Now be quiet so I can read the note." He bent down to rip the letter of the poor rabbit.

Ashfoot bent down and leaned on his shoulder. "Read the note aloud."

Onestar sighed. " It says revenge." He blinked. " Wait what? And it's written in frigging Capitals too."

_REVENGE_

Ashfoot went silent. " It's probably something."

Onestar snorted. " More like children torturing animals."

Ashfoot raised a brow and looked at the rifle standing down on a tree. "What do we do?"

"We hunt for reason and we kill our prey humanely." He argued. "Just ignore it." he crumbled the paper and shoved in his pocket. "Come on your dog is waiting in the jeep."

He picked up his prey and stepped in a green camo jeep. "Come on!" A small merle head peaked out of the large jeep. It was Deputy the corgi.

Ashfoot stepped in after him and picked up her dog before sitting down in the back seat. " I think I'm gonna cook that rabbit tonight."

Onestar winced. "Oh you mean exotically."

Ashfoot scowled while petting Deputy. "Just keep on driving Ollie."

Soon they reached a large remote area. In the middle was farm type slash city type house. Both people got down form the car.

Onestar took out his keys and put them in the lock. He twisted the keys and opened the door. As soon as he entered brown cat ears and a brown cat tail appeared on him. Same thing happened to Ashfoot except she got grey cat ears and grey tail. Deputy barked and jumped out of her arms running to the kitchen.

Ashfoot smirked. "He knows I'm gonna cook dinner tonight, that's why's he excited."

Onestar looked off to the side. "More like there's bacon underneath the table."

_Invincible oh oh oh I've come_

_A long long way-_

Onestar took his phone out his pocket. "Bramblestar what do you want?"

"What happened to Blackstar? Oh I'll be there don't worry?"

**Continuation of Squirrelflight meeting her sister tomorrow. I think I'll get Onestar a greyhound and Blackstar a mutt.**


	4. In the Alley

**Chapter 4 Blow Me Away**

**I don't own Warriors**

**Blackstar –**Blackstar now Blake is still the shot tempered cat he was in the series but since he turned to twoleg he's become friends with the cats he would have usually shredded. His signature wear is a black leather jacket and fedora. HE carries around a dagger with weird marking on it with him at all times. He is shown later in the chapters to have a soft spot for anything defenseless. He is a master manipulator but sadly can be easily taken advantage. He seems to lose trust In people quicker then he gains it.

Blackstar is sitting on his bed in his room shirtless as a short brown haired person with light brown cat ears and tail tends to his wounds. He growls as the smaller man applys bandages to his back to around his chest..

"You beat yourself up pretty bad Blackstar."

"Shut up Littlecloud." Blackstar growls.

The said person smirked and opens his mouth to speak his blue eyes sparkling. "Who attacked you anyway?"

"I don't know, a man in black ragged clothes. I saw him holding Tawnypelt and he jumped me with a dagger."

"Yeah, Rowanclaw found it in your pocket."

"I think I'll keep that." Blackstar whispered softly. It was weird but the dagger had strange curly almost super natural markings. It smelled of death and reminded him of Brokenstar.

_(chocking noises_) Littlecloud widens his eyes and pats his former leader's back. " You okay."

"Uh yeah I'm fine" Blackstar cleared his throat. _It's been moons since you've actually talked to that monster. Where do your loyalties lie? He killed kits and murdered others._

"Yeah and he was the closet thing to a father figure that I ever had." He muttered to himself.

" What?" Littlecloud asked.

" Nothing,nothing." Blackstar said, although his usual amber eyes looked distraught. Littlecloud's own blue eyes narrowed with suspicion noticing Blackstar's edge.

Suddenly Bramblestar burst in breaking the awkward silence. Two very happy women followed after him. "Hey Lucile is Blake fixed yet?"

Littlecloud grinned at him. "You were hiding behind the door the hole time Ben, I'm pretty sure you know the answer."

Bramblestar frowned. " How'd you know."

Blackstar and Littlecloud both raised a brow as if Bramblestar asked a stupid question which he had indeed ask.

Littlecloud smiled at him. "Clan of the shadows."

"Right."

The red head and brunette behind him snorted.

Bramblestar scowled. "Like you two could do any better."

Leafpool grinned. " We can."

Squirrelflight burst into laughter and Blackstar smirked.

Large giggles were heard from downstairs. Leafpool tilted her head. " Um Bramblestar, I think your sister and your brother in law are doing something downstairs."

Bramblestar groaned. " At least I know Rowanclaw can protect her." He scratched his chest with his hands. " He's almost as good as me."

Blackstar groaned and suddenly his eyes rolled over and collapsed.

" Dam it!" Littlecloud cursed.

" _Ahhh let go!" Blackstar looked to the corner of the alley to see a tall man in black holding down a young woman._

_He growled and suddenly he was pinned down with a dagger to the throat. The man breath smelled like choking smoke and he heard the girl scream again._

_Blackstar soon felt pain fill his chest and warm liquid run down his torso. He kicked the man off and the girl suddenly kicked the dark man in the leg missing a vital area._

_He reached for his phone and quickly dialed the number who would come and helping. He suddenly another crushing pain on his leg and dropped his phone._

_He delivered a blow to the man's nose and the man held Blackstar's arms close. " Your not getting out so easily." He sneered._

_The man's amber eyes looked familiar and almost put Blackstar in a state of shock. The wait was quickly taken of him. He closed his eyes to breathe and reopened them again to see the girl brutally attacking the man like a rabid fox._

" _Pervert!" She screeched. The man scowled and got up and ran away holding him arm._

_Blackstar looked at the girl in shock. A image of a calico cat flashed through his mind. "Tawnypelt?" he groaned in pain and held his hand to his chest feeling the broken ribs and warm blood._

**Sorry end was a bit rushed, I'm on a limited time period and want to finish now.**


	5. Dark Clouds

**So sorry I didn't update I've been pretty busy lately and I have book report due in two weeks plus I have a test next week I'm studying. So I hardly have time for this so blame my teachers…fine we can blame me.**

**Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw- A very close couple Tawnypelt is feisty, can fight her own battles and that is exactly what Rowanclaw likes. The two are known to bicker but love each other dearly. Rowanclaw human name is Regan while Tawnypelt's is Tanya. Tawnypelt had black bangs and shoulder length hair which is partly dyed orange. In neko form she has a black tail and calico ears. Rowanclaw has short brown hair and a sturdy body build. In neko form he has a tabby tail and ears.**

**Chapter 5**

Three strongly built males were walking trio style in the middle of the alley at night. One of them an average man with tan colored skin bent down to inspect a piece of glass near three trash bins.

"Hey Blackstar dose this look familiar?" The male asked.

The other male, a pale skinned guy with a black fedora on his head shook his head. "No Bramblestar."

"I bet if we had a dog he could sniff him out." Muttered the shortest male. His eyes showed disappointment at the glass being nothing interesting.

Blackstar snorted. "I don't know about you but I don't want a slobbering mutt drooling all over the place."

Bramblestar nodded in agreement. "I still don't trust dogs."

Onestar shrugged. "Just a suggestion, a guide dog would help Jayfeather too."

"Jay is perfectly fine of caring for himself." Bramblestar insisted, suddenly he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Do smell anything decaying."

"It smells like…something nasty." Onestar held his hands to his mouth. Bramblestar stood up and placed a hand on his head.

"It's coming from the garbage bin." Blackstar chocked on the scent a bit and let out a cough.

Bramblestar tilted his head and put his orange hood over his head. "I don't like this at all." He placed his hands on the garbage bins. He sighed and slowly lifted the lid up. As he lifted to dark ugly green up the chocking scent became stronger.

When the lid was fully opened Bramblestar peered in…Suddenly he fell to the floor and threw up.

Onestar widened his eyes and placed his hands on his friend's shoulder. "What's in there?"

Blackstar peered in and closed his eyes disgusted. "A tortured dead body."

Onestar widened his eyes in shock. "What!"

Blackstar opened his eyes and looked again. A small bloodied woman lay in an uncomfortable position: both arms and legs were twisted, several cuts with blood still dripping from some, her eyes were milky and dry tears surrounded her green eyes. Her Black hair was an ugly color with dry blood and her clothes were brutally ripped.

Blackstar growled to himself. "I…I think this a clan cat."

Onestar snarled, cat teeth showing. Suddenly he winced in pain and his eyes glowed dirty brown. He saw a jealous black she-cat. He groaned and held his head. His eyes stopped glowing he gasped. "Nightcloud?"

Bramblestar rose up holding his stomach with both hands. "What?" he fell back down on his knees. "I've never seen so much blood before, not even during the war or Bloodclan." He looked up at Blackstar. "How can you stand that?"

Blackstar closed his eyes. "Brokenstar wasn't humane with traitors, he probably did this."

Onestar widened his eyes. "Brokenstar is here?!"

Blackstar turned away. "They want revenge, their leader is dead and so Brokenstar leads them now."

Onestar stood up and started to pace around. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no, this is horrible, the clans are separated, He's probably hunting them down one by one!"

Bramblestar moaned. "I-I t-think we s-should go." Onestar and Blackstar dragged him into his own car and put him into the passenger's seat.

Onestar grunted as he closed the black seven seated pathfinder. "I'll drive, we're leaving the body, not like we can take it anywhere plus she's a traitor."

Blackstar and Onestar's cat ears suddenly appeared on their heads. Blackstar flicked a white ear to the direction behind him. Loud yelping suddenly filled their ears.

"Blackstar get into the car!" Onestar whispered. Blackstar quickly jumped inside the front passenger's seat while Onestar rushed into the driver's seat.

Loud grunts, moans and yelps were heard. Onestar peeked outside to see another woman in a brown feminine leather jacket being handled by two people in a black jackets and their hoodies up.

" Shut up stupid girl!." One of them hissed. The girl growled and kicked him in the face.

"Can we just hurry up and kill her already we need to find more clan cats like her." The other snarled.

"Sure let me get my gun."

"How dare you touch me that way!" The woman hissed. She brought up her hand and long sharp claw/nail were shown.

"Onestar we have to help her she's a clan cat, a Shadowclan cat." Blackstar whispered.

Onestar nodded then stopped. "But they have guns."

"But there are three of us."

Blackstar and Onestar turned to see Bramblestar rising. "I'm pretty sure we can take em." Bramblestar said.

The three males nodded and slowly padded out of the car.

"Okay hold the girl and I'll-."The man's words were quickly stopped and a yell of pain came from his mouth.

The other man widened his eyes in surprise and let go of the girl. Bad mistake , the girl kicked him in the male part and he was quickly brought to the ground by two cat men, one in a fedora and one in an orange jacket.

The female kicked the other man and knocked him unconscious. The other man got up in shock and ran away screeching.

Once they were gone the she-cat blew her brown bangs out of her eyes. She growled. "Who are you?"

Blackstar glared at the she-cat. "You tell us we're all clan cats after all."

Bramblestar grinned and flicked his tongue as the she-cat realized she was outnumbered. Slowly russet brown cat's ear appeared on her head and a long delicate but rough tail appeared on her rear

"Russetfur, I'm Russetfur." She growled, "Now who are you?!"

Blackstar gasped in shock. "Wait what?" Bramblestar cuffed him on the head.

" Well I'm Bramblestar guy in the corner is Onestar and the man giving you lip is-."

" Blackstar!" A loud gasp gave from her mouth and flew into his arms purring.

Onestar and Bramblestar gasped. "Shadowclan showing emotion." Onestar whispered.

"Ex Starclan warrior actually…" Russetfur muttered. Realizing she was still hugging the former Shadowclan leader she released, blushing,. "Starclan uh had a row."

Bramblestar raised a brow. "A row?"

"A disagreement!" She snapped clearly she was still feisty as she was when she was a warrior.

Onestar sighed and his cat ears showed. "About what? And who were those two men?"

Russetfur sighed and leaned up against the black car. "Starclan…disbanded. The dark forest attacked lead by Brokenstar. They blocked up the Moonpool and dreams couldn't be sent to medicine cats. Starclan turned against each other because the dark forest brought a new type of power: Badgers, Sharp tooth, foxes and these things that human called vials with this purple gooey liquid, Brokenstar inserted them into needles and shot every Starclan warrior."

"Then why did Starclan split?" Onestar meowed he quickly coughed as he did that.

"Half of the warriors gave up hope and ditched the clans. The rest of us went under cover." She muttered. Blackstar padded to her and touched her shoulder.

"The Moonpool was tainted with this DNA switcher thing and when the medicine cats came to the half moon meeting. They were tainted and given to cats when they were sharing tongues with their clan."

"Oh."

"But the dark forest hadn't finished their job yet. Their goal is to eliminate every clan cat." She whispered her voice growing heavy with regret. "The dark forest is here and ready to kill."

"Then we must gather up the clans and fight." Blackstar growled. He crossed his arms with a cocky frown on his face.

Bramblestar's face turned serious. "We don't even know where they are."

" Didn't we all have a vision when our warriors appeared." Onestar asked.

Bramblestar and Blackstar nodded. The soft wind blew against their jackets chilling them to the bone. Suddenly a small bark jerked each of them out of their thoughts. The leader's eyes widened in shock as a blue grey pit bull staggered out behind the dumpsters. It had white paws and blue eyes. Its tail wagged happily when his blue eyes own eyes met the eyes of a female.

Russetfur smiled and bent down. "Come here Whiskey."

Onestar's groaned. " That's your dog isn't it."

Russetfur nodded as she picked the pit bull puppy up. " Yes he kept me company when I went under cover."

Blackstar shifted uncomfortably. "So you're staying with me right?"

"Of course!" she padded closer to him. "We can go hunting for our clanmates tomorrow." Whiskey let out a soft growl and pawed at Blackstar's shoulder.

Onestar and Bramblestar smirked, looked at each other and they both let out a chuckle.

Onestar stopped chuckling and his eyes darkened. "Did you see Nightcloud?"

Russetfur growled. " That no good traitor was a menace to every…one. She betrayed Starclan and the Dark forest. Last time I saw her Hawkfrost took her away I-"

Whiskey barked and pawed at the Dumpster whimpering. Blackstar sighed. " Don't look in there."

Russetfur growled. " Why not?" she went over to lift the lid and gasped as soon as her eyes made contact with the body. "That's horrible." She took several steps back and ended up into Blackstar's grasp.

"I know it's horrible isn't it." Onestar opened the car door. "Let's go."


End file.
